User blog:VeryUnknownFan/Second half of Season review of Total Drama Around the World
Well, I did my review on the first half(comment there if you want to as well), I am going to finish the review on the season by tackling the second half of the season. After finishing my first season of RPing here, I have to say.....WOW. The second half makes up for the first half, and there was drama in EVERY episode. Let`s get right to it. Episodes Episode 9 was a BRILLINAT start of the merge. Anne Maria and Zoey went at it, and it is the perfect conclusion for them. Zoey stood up for herself, but did not stoop to the lows of Anne Maria, and Geoff, Bridgette and Alejandro were heating up as well. Even with a small cameo, Mike and Sadie stirred trouble with Lightning and Anne Maria. The challenge was great, and the alliances were taking place for the first time this season. I remember how shocked everyone was when Eva returned in episode 10 (kind of regret doing that now....sorry CB), but this episode proved that Lightning`s alliance was dominating. They stook together (but Anne Maria) to target and to oust Bridgette. The challenge was creative and inventive, and the growing friendships with Amy and Bridgette, Amy and Geoff, Anne Maria and Beth, and Lightning and Alejandro were great to watch. When Episode 11 came around, we all knew that there was going to be a lot of S**T going down, and let me tell you, When it came to the beihind the scenes of this episode, it was TENSE AS HELL, and the same amount of drama that was happening there than the episode. Eva was an obvious target for having no allies, and Geoff made it his mission to ruin Alejandro`s game. Lightning and Al went dirty enough to say that Amy had an affair with Geoff, and the huge alliance crumbled in this episode, and with the double elimination of Al and Eva. The challenge was a bit confusing, but I have seen worse. It was Everyone vs Lightning in Episode 12 when he lost his s**t at them, calling out and cursing out Geoff, Amy, Anne Maria, and Beth, and wanted revenge for Alejandro`s elimination. They were all scared of him, and when he won the challenge, the ultimate fear went it. It was obvious that the odds were against Amy and Geoff, but then Mrs. Jackson pulled Lightning out of the competition for embarassing his family`s brand (this plotline will be expanded next season). The baseball challenge was really creative. The cameos in Episode 13 made the episode, and all of the interactions between the old contestants, the new contestants, and the final 4 were great. While this episode had the least drama out of them all in this half of thes eason, it was a very good episode, though the challenge was not the best. Geoff`s exit was very nice, and left on good terms with everyone. While there were no cameos in Episode 14, there was a lot of drama, with it being focused on Amy and Anne Maria. We learned a lot about both of them, and it was nice to see them mention their home lives as well. All three girls did extravagantly during the challenge, and it was really close. I konw I caused a lot of behind the scenes drama with what I did, but it was to increase drama on the roleplay episodes, but in retrospective, it was great that Anne Maria left. One of her better episodes, and liked how her and Amy incorporated their history with Anne`s dead mother and Samey into this. Beth was cool though a bit underplayed in this episode. I did not pay the most attention to the finale (editing and real life), but from what I have seen of it, it was really good. I am glad that Amy won. The challenge was one of the most creative yet, and it left on a positive note, with Brick and Amy finally bcoming a couple. Contestants in the second half 9. Zoey: I actually liked her in her final episode. She was trying hard, but Anne Maria was just too big to ignore, and she could not ignore her anymore. Her argument with Anne Maria was brilliant, and she still kept her dignity, and assured her that her and Mike are stronger than ever. Her cameo in Episode 13 was decent too. 8. Bridgette: She was never an over the top character, but her relationship with Geoff was solid, and her being friends with Amy was really cool. Even with the rumors about Geoff cheating did not break her spirit. She was the target by the huge alliance but was likable and kept her head held high. 7. Eva: I said it in my first half review, and I will say it now; bringing someone back to return in the game was a mistake. The final 8 could have handled themselves fine. She really did not do anything that is worth noting. I guess she was great fodder for the double elimination? She is the one bad character in this half of the season. 6. Alejandro: When Sadie was eliminated right at the end of the first half, he was desperate, and was lucky to be put in Lightning and Amy`s alliances. He was cunning, and did stir some trouble up, though it did catch up to him, as him and Lightning acted too cocky for their own good. He played a great game, but he suffered from that double elimination. Things changed drastically when he left. 5. Lightning: When the merge hit, he slowly forgot about Anne Maria and Beth, and favored his ally Alejandro, and was like his right hand man. They both started the rumor about Amy and Geoff, and had control in the game, but when Alejandro was eliminated, and his other allies turned on him, it was too much. He had a complete breakdown, and was out for blood. It was a good thing he removed before he did something that was too vile. Perefct example of an ego that is grown too big. 4. Geoff: When it came to the guys, he was enemy number 1, and even after they left, things did not change, and he definitely had the biggest target on him during the merge. He made sure those rumors had no impact on him, and being shunned bother him at all, and his friendship with Amy and relationship with Bridgette really made him more likable. He was definitely the outcast out of everyone, and when Anne Maria had to choose someone to eliminate, he was pretty much the best option. 3. Anne Maria: While she was in the big alliance she was definitely the outsider of her alliance, causing her to almost never vote with the alliance. Her relationship with Lightning completely crumbled, and for the merge, she was really without a man, and that was thanks to Alejandro. When that situation was done with, she allied with Beth, and they became friends. The touch about her mother in her final episode as a competitor was a nice touch and her conflict with Amy was definitely good. But she definitely needs a break. 2. Beth: Beth was very underplayed and in the background this season, and epsecially in the second half. She was Anne Maria`s wingwoman, and she was in the alliance, but was an outsider in it and had no power. She wasn`t really enemies with anyone, and showed that she can hold her own in the last 2 episodes. Her strategy worked, and Beth is still Beth. 1. Amy: I have to say that I am impressed with her. She did redeem herself, and it was a nice arc that she had for herself, though she was definitely angered and pushed to a corner a few times. She was at a disadvantage, with not being in the big alliance, but she had a win, and a few lucky suvials under her belt. She was a protagonist and a good one. Comment people. Category:Blog posts